This invention relates generally to computer-based or electronically controlled games of skill and/or chance involving multiple participants. More specifically, this invention relates to a game display system and method for generating a common information display indicating the progress or status of all game participants, so that individual participants can view their own status relative to all game participants and thereby assess or estimate their odds of winning.
In recent years, there has been a proliferation of computer-based, electronically controlled games. Such games have included a wide variety of games of chance used in the gaming (gambling) industry, as well as a wide variety of entertainment-type games that do not involve aspects of gambling. Early computer-based games were designed to support a single participant. More recently, enhanced computer performance has enabled the development of more sophisticated games which accommodate concurrent access by multiple participants.
Examples of single participant games in the gaming industry include blackjack, poker, keno, and rudimentary forms of bingo. In each case, the single participant is matched against the computer which represents the “house”, i.e., the casino or its equivalent. Any decisions made by or actions taken by the single participant prior to or during the course of the game, as well as the outcome, would be entirely independent of any other participant who might be simultaneously playing the same game on another machine. In this regard, while single participant games have provided for simultaneous play of the same game or same type of game by multiple persons, with the multiple games being controlled by a common computer, the participants participate in individual and independent games wherein each matches his or her independent skills against the “house” and not against each other. Such single participant games have included games of chance, games of skill, or a combination thereof.
Examples of multiple participant games in the gaming industry having primarily included various forms of bingo, but also include lottery games of the type conducted in many states wherein winning numbers are randomly selected from a larger field of numbers. In such multiple participant games, each participant participates in competition with all other participants in an effort to win one or more prizes. The results of the game, and the individual participant's chances of winning, can be directly affected by the total number of participants and also by the collective or individual decisions made by other participants.
The most common example of a current computer-based multiple participant bingo game involves a networked system of participant terminals, each with its own monitor or display device, controlled by a master computer which conducts the game and determines the outcome. For each game, a participant is typically able to select one or more cards to be played, to change any one of the selected cards, and perhaps also to view the cards in different ways during the course of the game. The individual participant terminal presents only basic game information such as the game number, the bingo pattern to be achieved for winning, and the numbers which have been called. As the game proceeds, the participant terminal displays the card or cards allocated to that participant and automatically marks each card as the numbers are called to visually indicate the participant's game status or progress. The game concludes when at least one card allocated to at least one participant achieves the winning bingo pattern based on the numbers called.
However, significant information that would be helpful or desirable is not made available to the individual participants. More specifically, the participant terminal does not display any information regarding the real-time status or progress of the participant in relation to other participants, either prior to or during the conduct of the game. Moreover, the participant terminal does not identify the winning card or cards, or the associated winning participant or participants. Relevant pre-game status information could include information regarding the specific cards in play, the number of cards in play for any one participant or for each participant, and/or the total number of cards in play. Status information during the game could include information regarding the progress of each card in play toward achieving the winning bingo pattern.
The provision of such status information regarding the field of multiple participants in real-time to each participant would result in several important benefits. For example, the integrity of the game would be enhanced by disclosing in full to all participants the pre-game, game-in-progress, winning card, and winning participant information. Moreover, each participant would have an opportunity to assess or estimate his or her statistical chances of winning, wherein this factor would further enhance the integrity of game while additionally affording each participant an opportunity to make important decisions such as the number of cards to play and/or whether to continue participation in the game. These factors would contribute to the overall satisfaction and excitement experienced by each participant.
Accordingly, one important objective of the present invention is to provide a game system and method for aggregating relevant information for multiple participants in a computer-based game, particularly such as the progress status of each individual participant as a game proceeds, and compiling and displaying such information in a common information display or format available for viewing in real-time by each game participant.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a game system and method for accommodating participation by “active” and “virtual” participants in the same game. In this regard, an “active” participant is actively involved in the game, and interacts with the game system in real-time such as by pre-game selection of game elements (e.g., bingo cards) and wagers, and by inputting data as may be required in the course of the game. In a typical computer-based casino game, an “active” participant typically interacts in real-time by means of a keyboard, touch-screen monitor, or other suitable input device at a participant station or terminal. By contrast, a “virtual” participant is not actively involved in the game and does not participate in real-time, but may have a passive position or “stake” in the game. In the case of a “virtual” participant, interaction with the game is normally limited to initially purchasing a “stake” in the game (e.g., one or more bingo cards), and then collecting prizes or winnings at the conclusion of the game.
By way of example, in the casino game keno as well as its state-run lottery equivalents, participants are “virtual” in that the game proceeds without their presence or active participation as soon as a “stake” in acquired by purchasing at least one ticket or game card bearing a selected group of numbers. By comparison, participants engaged in computer-based blackjack, poker, craps, slot machines and the like are “active” participants due to their requisite real-time interaction with the computer in the course of playing the game. Such computer-based games may, of course, be accessed and played in a casino as well as other non-casino settings. Participants that are located geographically distant from the game site could be “active” or “virtual”, depending upon the circumstances. For example, in a blackjack game played over the internet, a participant would be an “active” participant since the participation takes places in real-time. By contrast, a person who purchases a lottery ticket to a drawing to be held at a later time would be a “virtual” participant, even though that participant had to take action by purchasing the ticket in order to participate.
Neither “active” nor “virtual” participants should be confused with “simulated” or “imaginary” participants. Some computer-based games are designed to permit an “active” participant to compete against a “simulated” opponent to give the impression or flavor of a real game environment. An example of a “simulated” participant is a traditional bingo game wherein an “active” participant competes against one or more computer-generated opponents, with the winner being either the “active” participant or one of the imaginary computer-generated “simulated” participants.
For games involving “active” participants conducted at a fixed venue such as a casino or charity bingo hall, space and other resource considerations frequently restrict the number of game participants to a finite number. Such considerations include the floor space necessary to accommodate a particular number of chairs and tables or the like, as well as the cost of and space needed for the requisite game devices and personnel needed to conduct the game. However, If the game could be adapted to permit “virtual” participants to participate along with “active” participants, particularly without mandating the physical presence of such “virtual” participants at the game site while the game is being played, the total number of prospective participants for such resource-limiting games can be significantly increased. In a casino environment, this would beneficially enable the casino to meet the gaming needs of a larger number of customers by permitting an individual to participate concurrently in multiple gaming activities including “virtual” participation in multiple games as well as “active” participation in another activity. This would enhance the participant's excitement and enjoyment of the overall gaming activity while additionally increasing the sponsor's revenue potential. Moreover, participation of “virtual” participants in games would increase the prize or winnings potential in games which pay the winner in proportion to the sum wagered by all participants.
Accordingly, another important object of the present invention is to provide a game system and method for accommodating participation by “virtual” participants together with “active” participants in a computer-based game of skill or chance.